Lost Earths Angel
by Silver Words
Summary: Rain poured from the heavens as if the sky were water, draining its’ color onto the earth till only the grey remained. The storm raged over the cemetery, the angels statues looked like they were crying, the demons looked fiercer then every, and the tomb s
1. Prequel

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its' characters. I asked for them few years ago but they wouldn't give them to me. Pouts.

Authors Note:

Alright, this is a cute but not un-used pairing. I have to admit that, though I haven't really done too much with this pairing before, I'm doing this for the love of Light Goddess Kalinda, my darling daughter.  
Love always,  
"Mom" Silver Goddess Katrina

**Funeral**

_Rain poured from the heavens as if the sky were water, draining its' color onto the earth till only the grey remained. The storm raged over the cemetery, the angels statues looked like they were crying, the demons looked fiercer then every, and the tomb stones seemed to want to crumble away into nothing. It was the perfect day for a funeral for the most loved politician on earth. The leader of the Sank kingdom, once the queen of the joint earth alliance, Relena Dorlin-Peacecraft. Her funeral was beautiful, white doves released into the sky, banners, people crying out her name, a whole dress and armed arm of the forces marching and guarding her personal guard, which of course were the famed preventers, including the stony faced Heero Yuy. The four protectors, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufie, Trowa Barton were all dressed in black uniforms and armed. Beside them the politician, and close friend of Relena, Quatre Rabbaba Winner stood in white and dark blue. He held a sad smile on his lips, nodding and waving but at all costs avoiding looking at the coffin that held the angel of earth.  
_

"Such a beautiful funeral for such a wonderful and strong girl." The reporter was saying on the front monitor on the wall of the shuttle X-T6843 heading to colony (1136-89701), also known as CRD. "So beautiful. ." The reporter started to clear her throat, eyes swelling with tears as she found herself unable to speak, she barely was able to choke out, "Lets focus on the float bringing the Princess Peacecraft for awhile." Even though she wanted to make some noise at the "Princess" comment, Relena cried as she watched her own funeral. There she sat on the shuttle to the newest colony, recently renamed just for her memory, Colony Relena Dorlin, (1136-89701). Not being able to help it she looked back one last time towards the slowly disappearing planet that had been her home and life for so long and whispered out. "Goodbye. Goodbye."

:Next chapter: **To My Precious Daughter**

We find out a little about why Relena left. And some history. R&R!!


	2. To My Precious Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in the series of Movie. I asked for them like. . .years ago but they wouldn't give them to me. Pouts.

Authors Note:

Alright, this is a cute but not un-used pairing. I have to admit that, though I haven't really done too much with this pairing before, I'm doing this for the love of Light Goddess Kalinda, my darling daughter.

01/24/05

Confession time, when I uploaded this piece I accidentally hadn't saved the file.

**To My Precious Daughter**

_Baby Relena Peacecraft sat upon her mothers lap playing with a doll as the woman _

_wrote something on a small slip of paper. Mrs. Peacecraft folded the piece up and _

_reached down to the locket laying around her daughters neck. "Here darling, let _

_mum' see your pretty necklace. ." Those bright blue eyes looked up to her Mom and _

_she smiled and lifted her chin to let her to her necklace. "Mama." A soft, sad _

_smile played on the womans' lips as she slipped the secret compartment of the _

_necklace open and slipped the note in. A sad look was in her eyes as she snapped _

_it shut and slid it back over the small girls head giving her a kiss on the cheek _

_before looking up as the door opened and two soldiers entered. "Lady Peacecraft, _

_I'm sorry, it's time." The soldier bowed out of respect for her as the other _

_stepped up and took her only daughter out of her arms. "Mamma?" Scared blue eyes _

_looked over the soldiers shoulder as her Mother stood reaching out for her. _

_"Please! Let me say goodbye!" But even as she spoke they shut the doors on her and _

_the last thing Former Queen Peacecraft could hear was her daughter screaming out _

_for her all the way down the hall. "I'm sorry, my darling, but at least you will _

_be safe." _

Nineteen-year-old Relena sat straight up in bed sweating and panting. Shoulder

length dyed red hair sticking to her tear stained face. Hugging her knees she

wasn't sure exactly why she continued to wake up every night since she left but

after a calming breath she tried to recall her dream. She remembers a woman she'd

never seen before, two men, soldiers maybe, and a gold locket. Even as she thought

it she reached up to feel her bare neck. Nothing, just as usual. Shaking her hair

out of her face and rubbing the tears off she swung her bare legs out of bed and

stood up. She wore a pair of short shorts and a over large sweater, short hair now

red and messy from tossing and turning. Truly, this did not look like the very

same girl as even when she and Heero first met on the beach, before she became

Queen, or a politician. Now, she was just a regular Teenager in the regular world.

Her name she had changed to Sara Kenzie, Daughter to Toni and James Kenzie from

Europe. Through, her friend she had been able to get a whole identity and all new

documents. Her friend gave her the chance to start over and be normal, not the

former Queen, not the youngest female politician. Just a girl, living on her own,

going to school, and working a normal teenage job. She could love him for it.

Heaving a sigh she walked into the kitchenette stretching her arms up over her

head. She still remembered the look in his eyes as he handed her the papers that

late night on her balcony in the mansion. Still remember the way he looked at her.

She almost wished she could return, just to see him again. But that wasn't a

option. She would take the life he had given her and she would be happy with it.

Even if she could never see him again. He had purposely made sure she never told

him where she had found her new apartment or anything about where she was going.

Though, she had no doubt that any of the former Gundam pilots could find her in

moments if they suspected she was alive still.

Hours later found Relena rushing down a street with a piece of toast sticking

out of her mouth as she attempted to pull on a baby blue sweater and zip it up,

frantically waving at a bus that was starting to pull away from the curb across

the street from her. Luckily as she dodged traffic someone on the bus spotted the

bright red hair and hailed the driver to stop. Even as _Sara_ stepped onto the bus

another yell was let out "Hold the bus! SARA! Hold the bus!" As a short brunette

with the brightest green eyes came huffing up the sidewalk lugging a back that

looked like it weighed more then she did. _Sara _reached out her hand and helped the

girl up the bus steps and both paid their passage then took a empty seat near the

front. "Running late today Ashley?" _Sara _smirked at the pretty younger girl and

Ashley blushed. "I fell back to sleep after my shower. My mom just woke me up in

time enough to throw clothes on and run out the door." She shuffles through her

bag as she speaks. "I think I forgot my lunch. ." Shaking her head _Sara_ pulls a

five out of her pocket. "It's on me. You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached

to your shoulders." Ashley sticks her tongue out at her and smirks. "Like you're

any better, you barely made it to the bus before I did. Couldn't sleep again?" The

red head shrugs and takes a bite of her toast before offering Ashley some, the

brunette waves it away. "No thanks, you put to much jam on your toast." The girls

sat and talked the bus ride and the walk from the bus stop to the public collage

that they both attended. Soon after stepping on campus they were joined by a three

some of two blondes and a ebony haired Goth looking young girl who stood out in

their group. _Sara_ has taken her life into her own hands and made friends with a

assortment of people that wouldn't been approvable in her old life, her two

closest friends were the air headed but highly intelligent and gorgeous, Ashley

and the Gothic looking, creative and smart, dark beauty, Alex. And she was happy

just where she was in life. As _Sara_ and the group of girls entered the school

laughing and joking, no one noticed the bright purssian blue eyes under the dark

sunglasses that followed them silently. The built form of the body that belonged

to those beautiful eyes leaned against a wall just outside of the school grounds,

calmly awaiting his chance.

A/N: Dundundun! Next Chapter soon! RR!


	3. Revelation of the Truth in Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in the series of Movie. I asked for them like. . .years ago but they wouldn't give them to me. Pouts.

Authors Note:

Alright, this is a cute but not un-used pairing. I have to admit that, though I haven't really done too much with this pairing before, I'm doing this for the love of Light Goddess Kalinda, my darling daughter.  
Love,  
Silver Goddess Katrina

Revelation of the Truth in Lies

That day _Sara _did everything that she normally did in a day at school in her

normal life. She laughed, she joked, she took notes, she passed gossip notes,

chatted with friends, passed tests, and turned in homework, getting average to

outstanding marks in all of her classes. On top of all that, she hung out with her

friends all day. At school they hung out in class and at lunch, chatting and

laughing happily, fully involved in all the drama that was involved in school

like. After school was no different for them, they went to the mall, checked out

cute boys, bought plastic jewelry, checked out the latest Mangas' for sell, got

ice cream, and above all, they acted like normal teenagers, because, _Sara_ and her

friends were just normal teenagers. They all split up and _Sara_ went off to her

normal teenage job. But, for Relena Peacecraft, she would never be a normal

teenager, the whole day felt all too fake, she wasn't really there, just sitting

and watching someone else's' perfect life from a monitor as it was happening, and

feeling like it was coming to a end. At the end of her day, after school, after

the mall, and after work, she went home and changed into a loose pair of jeans and

a loose light green sweater/shirt and walked down to the artificial beach near her

apartment and stood watching the "sun" light dim in to "dusk" then night. She

stood until she heard the all to familiar foot falls behind her, until they came

to a stop and the barrel of the gun was pressed into her back. Still, she stood

where she was, gazing out into the water. He broke the silence with his far to

familiar statement.

"I would destroy you."

She sighed and shook her head, short red hair brushing her cheeks and neck softly,

framing her eyes.

"I would love you."

The gun pressed harder into her back making her cringe in pain. He stated the

truth, no emotion in his voice or eyes. His hand brushed her side softly as he

reached around and pulled the gun out of the front of her jeans. She smirked to

the air in front of her even as tears came to her eyes.

"What can I say Heero, after facing you all the time I wasn't as innocent as I

used to be. War changes everyone, some more then others."

He didn't answer, instead he tucked the jean into the back of his own jeans.

"You died. To the universe you are already dead."

She turned, slowly but confidently. Her eyes were cold and empty of tears now, and

voice strong.

"I died the moment I lifted your helmet away, Heero, what do you want? I don't

exist in your world anymore, why are you here?"

He placed the gun right under her left breast, right where her heart was, and

pulled the hammer back, those dead eyes starring past her, into the deep vastness

of the fake ocean. Relena seemed to pull her hands under the hem of her shirt to

hug her own small frame and stood starring him down while his gun started to

bruise her rib cage from how hard he held it against her skin. Gripping the side

wire of her bra she shifted as if trying to make herself comfortable.

"I will destroy you."

"You already have. More times the there are stars in the space you fought so hard

to protect. Why is now so different? Why after I am already out of the worlds main

spotlight and no longer important? Why?"

"Because, you are no longer important in the outcome of the war."

Catching her breath the pretty redhead stared at him in total shock. Green eyes

wide and mouth gapping open and closed, like a fish that had suddenly found out it

needed water to breath.

"Was that all I was? Was that the only reason you never killed me?"

"Mission Accepted"

As he started to pull the trigger Relena reacted, ripping the side of her bra and

catching the barrel of the gun, pulling it away from her body with her bra so the

shot went though her side, not catching any fatal organs. Surprised, Heero moved

to swing at her, but she was already moving, quickly she ducked and aimed a kick

at his rib cage before turning and running towards the stairs to the side-walk.

But, with two wide steps and a sweep of his feet, Heero had Relena on her face in

the sand. She rolled over and kicked the firt gun out of his hand, and went to

jump up as Heero pulled her gun out of the back of his jeans and aimed at her

heart again, as Relena made it up, still bending over slightly backwards..

"Mission Complete"

His words seemed to echo around them, and with a dull 'thud' the hammer fell and a

shot rang out into the cold night on the colony, and both bodies fell backwards

into the sand limply.

A/N: Admit it, we all knew that Heero could be the perfect heartless bastard in a

story. Anyways, Chapter four, coming soon! RR!


	4. TheSilencer Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in the series of Movie. I asked for them like. . .years ago but they wouldn't give them to me. Pouts.

Authors Note:

Alright, this is a cute but not un-used pairing. I have to admit that, though I haven't really done too much with this pairing before, I'm doing this for the love of Light Goddess Kalinda, my darling daughter.  
Love,  
Silver Goddess Katrina

Silence Steps In

Relena awoke to darkness, every time she tried to open her eyes it was still pitch

black all round her. There did not seem to be any noise coming from anyway to tell

her where she was. She knew this was Relena here and not Sara because Sara was a

normal girl that never ended up in these kinds of situations, Relena always ended

up somewhere strange she didn't know. Laying there for a long time, she came to

realize that she was in a room, a guys room. She could tell by the masculine smell

of the pillow her head had been carefully placed on. Moreover, the bed was harder

under her hand then under her back, suggesting someone had put blankets under her

to make her more comfortable. As she shifted to get a better bearing of where she

was, she realized she was hurt. I was a small pain, ebbed away somewhat, making

her realize she had been given drugs. Rather strong drugs actually, from the way

she couldn't feel the small of her back and her finger tips and every move seemed

in slow motion while making her nauseous, drugs that were just barely starting to

wear off. Even as she thought it the teenager could feel them melting out of her

body. Fingers were becoming mobile and feeling, back starting to hurt and her side

hurting badly. Therefore, she decided to stay still and wait for whomever had

brought her here to make a appearance. They generally would after awhile, if they

were friendly then someone would be checking on her, changing her bandages. If

they were not friendly, they'd be telling her their evil plan on using her and

tell her they were demanding some sort of reward. Of course, no one really knew

she was alive, so, what would someone expect? The only one that knew had been _him_.

"Heero."

Starring open mouthed at what would be the ceiling she remembered exactly why she

was hurt. The Perfect Soldier had tried to kill her. Wait, _"tried"_ Heer never

tried. He did. So, why was she still alive, shouldn't she bed six feet under in a

graveyard somewhere? Wait, his eyes, his eyes went dark and he fell back, the

blood, there was blood that started down his chest, that's why she fainted. Who

shot him?

"And where am I?1"

She finally yelled out, there was a loud crash in another room and suddenly light

flooded in a open doorway, noise and music flowed in, as a female voice called

out, rather loudly in Relenas' opinion, she realized that the room she had been in

was sound proof, whoever lived here likes his silence.

"She's awake! Go get him!"

Wait? Silence? Relena lay stock still, like a deer that stood caught in the

headlights of a truck it couldn't stop.

_His eyes were so sad as he handed Relena the papers and money for her getaway. It _

_was so unusual, he never showed emotion. He was almost as good at it as the _

_Perfect Solider was. He moved her hair out of his face and glanced at her. He was _

_the first one to whisper the words out to her, though according to the news, he _

_wasn't the only. _

"_Goodbye, Relena." _

Tears stared down the sides of her cheeks and the girl walked into the room, she

had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a orange/yellow tank top, curly

reddish/brown hair, much more natural then _Saras'_ had been. And great blue eyes

that smiled out of her face. A perfect grin to match made even Relena jealous of

the girls looks temporarily.

"How are you feeling? My brother said that you would be out until tomorrow, but

apparently, he mis-judged that. However, I doubt it. I think all your years of

being kidnapped, you developed the same sort of mindset as him and his friends.

Learning to wake up early to assess your situation and decide the best plan of

escape."

The girl grinned as Relena sort of smiled.

"See, Trowa thinks I do. . What's wrong?"

The girl stopped at the look on Relenas' face when she said Trowa. Then she smiled

sadly.

"I knew it, the way he acted when he brought you in, he was all flustered, at

least as flustered as he can seem to get."

"I'm sorry if I 'caused trouble. . "

The girl smiled and shook her head.

"You were no trouble, none at all. All week we've been wondering if you were going

to ever wake up. Honestly, Relena, I'm glad you did."

Giving a wide honest smile the girl readjusted Relenas' blankets as there was

running foot steps that sounded like someone running up a short flight of steps

then a door slamming open and more running steps then they stopped and there was a

shadow in the doorway. Even after running all the way here his chest barely moved

more then what the average person needed. That was the first thing she thought

when she looked up at the Silent Soldier that was Trowa Barton.

A/N: Dun dun! The Silencer enters upon the scene! What news will he bring? Is

Heero dead? Why did he do it? RR!


	5. Entrance of the Hyper Bouncy Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in the series of Movie. I asked for them like. . .years ago but they wouldn't give them to me. Pouts.

Authors Note:

Alright, this is a cute but not un-used pairing. I have to admit that, though I haven't really done too much with this pairing before, I'm doing this for the love of Light Goddess Kalinda, my darling daughter.  
Love,  
Silver Goddess Katrina

Words Un-Needed

He stood in the doorway, one arm up on the door frame and the other at his side,

his forest green eyes avid on only Relena, seeming to forget his sister was even

in the room for a moment. Relena stared back, also oblivious to the fact that the

other girl was still in here. Then the girl moved and the spell was broken, Relena

looked away and Trowas' face became stone again.

"Thank you Cathrine."

The girl, called Cathrine, nodded and turned to leave giving Relena a small smile

and a wave.

"I'll bring some food in for you in a little while."

With that they were left alone. Trowa closed the door behind him and switched the

light on, walking over he settled himself on a chair next to her and sat there

looking at her. She tried to concentrate on looking around the room, but there was

only so long you could pretend to study something before becoming overly rude.

"It's nice to see you again, Trowa."

His name seemed to roll off her tongue too easily. She was trying to hard and she

knew it. He didn't say anything, just sat there. Relena finally looked straight at

him, his eyes were empty as they studied her.

"Trowa, what happened? How did you find me?"

He sat back and looked right at her again, his lips parted and he started to speak

in that soft voice of his.

"Heero had been searching for something. No one else seemed to notice it though

and when he asked for time off, which was unusual, they figured he had something

important to do and let him, he went to Duo with some startling information then

went to Qautres' safe house, so we would know where he was but no one else would.

Duo was worried, he figured that the information Heero had found had something to

do with you and contacted me. It took awhile but I found you and we went to your

apartment, when I heard the first gunshot, I knew he had found you. When I made it

to the scene, you were on the ground and he was standing. I thought you were

already dead. When you moved he went for his gun and so, I shot him."

Relena stared open mouth at him. First of all that was the most she'd ever heard

him speak at one time, likely also to be the last, and second, he hadn't been very

clear.

"S.. so he's dead? Who is _he_, it was Heero, wasn't it?"

Trowa shook his head.

"Yes he's dead. No it wasn't Heero. Someones' been studying Heero, maybe all of

us, and creating genetic clones. We haven't figured out who or how yet, but no one

seemed to be bale to tell the clones from us, except each other."

"So, whoever _he_ is, he'll be trying to find me. What happens when he finds me?"

Trowa looked at her and she realized he was going to fight for her. Relena started

to shake her head when the door busted open again and another male figure appeared

in the door carrying something that deliciously smelled like Chinese food.

"Hey! Tro-jan-man! I brought food and backup!"

A tail like dark brown braid swinging side to side and laughing violet eyes were

the announcement of Duo Maxwell, behind him came a younger girl with shoulder

length dark blue/black hair who bore more bags too. Relena realized with a shock

that the girl, that actually looked like a girl now, was Duos' friend Hilde.

"Duo! Hilde! Is that really both of you with food? You are angels! Gods!"

Relena sat up in excitement as they dumped bags down and both in hyper Duo fashion

nearly jumped on her to hug her. Trowa was the only one that noticed the painful

expression and silently pulled Duo off, whom at that pulled Hilde off and both

nearly ended up sitting on Trowas lap. The Silent one raising a eyebrow at it and

letting them both fall to the floor.

"Oh! Hee hee . ."

The now redheaded Relena started laughing, holding her side as she did. Duo took

this as a sign to keep going and tried several "attempts" at getting up, falling a

different way every time till Relenas' eyes were tearing up. Finally he stopped

and help the giggling Hilde to her feet also.

"You guys are going to kill me."

Duo looked at her suddenly with sad eyes.

"No Relena, we're the ones that have to save you. More then just us know you're

alive now. It's all over the media how your death was faked, more then one person

says it was a kidnapping ploy, to pretend you were dead then bring you out years

later to take over the world again or something. Of course, the biggest story is

closer to the truth, though not entirely, that you found your true love and faked

your death to be with him and start a normal life and a family. Only someone had

something against you and tried to kill you, destroying your love and family."

Duo shrugged with a sad smile.

"We don't know who, or how they make those things that looked so much like us, but

it wasn't Heero who tried to kill you."

Relena stared down at her blankets and there was a ackward silence before suddenly

someone shoved a take out box of Chow Mein under her nose. Relena looked up to see

Duo with a pair of chopsticks up his nose and Hilde hiding her face in her hands

trying not to laugh. While Trowa shook his head and picked up a clean pair of

chopsticks holding them out to her.

"Eat. Please."

It's amazing what a man can do when he says please. She took the chopsticks

looking up at him with a small smile and took the offered food. With nothing more

then a noise of pleasure at the smell she dug in, giving Duo a run for his money

as they tried to out eat each other. Hilde and Trowa sitting there, calmly eating

and smirking every now and then. If only things could have stayed so happy.

A/N: Ta da! I think I just got out two chapters in a row! Whoo! Time to work on

the next chapter! RR!


	6. The Honor Bound Guard

A/N: Okay, so. . it's been awhile. ..how are you? Doing good. . yea. . umm. . .awkward. So, enjoy the next chapter. Heh.

My Love and Life for my Daughter, The Light Goddess Kalinda,

Truly,

Silver

The Honor Bound Guard

Wufie leaned against a car just outside the gates to Colony 2's fair grounds, currently the temporary resting place for the Circus Trowa was part of and waited for the group to emerge. Duo and Hilde had just gotten back from a shopping spree buying a good amount of make up and clothes, more hair dye and some contacts and had headed in to prep Relena for the next part of their newly given mission; to get Relena to Quatres' safe house, where Heero was hiding out, to meet with the head of the Earth Sphere and Lady Une. The dark haired and olive skinned male was just starting to get frustrated when the bounding braided baka appeared tugging on Hildes arm and a girl Wufie didn't recognize at first but after surveying Trowa and his sister being the only people following behind them, discerned that the girl had to be Relena. She was now a Complete blonde, literately, wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans that rode low on her hips and a low cut light blue shirt that showed a great deal of cleavage with what looked like Trowas black motorcycle jacket barely zipped at the bottom over it and a greatly down amount of make up that made her look like she only wore lip gloss and no more, though that was the part of it, she wore a great deal more. So much her face itched. Giving Wufie a splendid smile she put her hand out for him and he took it.

"Nice to see you again Wufie, thank you for attending my Funeral, but apparently my resurrection is getting more attention."

Wufie would have scoffed but having more respect for A Former Royal then that he just bowed rigidly and opened the car door for her. Hilde bounced in after her, short skirt and jean jacket showing off her now developed curves as he hair feathered down and framed her face in a similar way to Relena's, Cathrine slide in after her, giving a small smile and a bow of the head to Wufie, whom twitched a lip into a near smile back and closed the door softly behind them. At Relena's quizzical look Hilde smiled.

"Duo and Trowa are flanking us on their motorcycles."

"But I have Trowa's leather jacket. ." Relena said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry, he has another one." Cathrine smiled and lounged back against her seat.

"Oh, right."

Starring out the window Relena watched the scenery pass them by, wishing she'd been able to pick out her own outfit, but grudgingly admitting that no one would suspect to see her wearing something like what she wore at the moment. Getting bored, and a bit dizzy thanks to the drugs Trowa had given her for the pain she was still experiencing, she turned to look up front, at the back of the Chinese boys head. His perfectly pony tailed hair nearly shone, sitting stock straight and prim with a clean uniform on Relena remembered when she used to care that much how she dressed, then remembered what she had been wearing the night Trowa had saved her and sighed, that outfit had been so comfortable. To bad it was probably cut off me when the took the bullets out.

Suddenly she blushed as bright as her hair used to be, remembering exactly whom, she later found out, had done the operation on her. Heaving out her chest as she breathed in, then letting her breath out in a long low sigh the blonde blew the hair from out of her eyes and looked behind them to watch the two cyclists riding abreast following them. Both wore black helmets and leather jackets, Trowa's was brown and Dous' a lighter black then the one she borrowed from Trowa. After awhile even that was to boring, the other two girls had started talking about some new music group, _Sara_ had owned all their CD's, but it didn't concern Relena very much, so she closed her eyes.

Trowa kept a weather eye open as they rode along behind the unmarked car holding two of the most important people to him, plus a comrade and another friends girl and thought that things were going along far to well.

"Relax Tro-jan-man." A happy voice said in his ear through their headsets.

"Everything is fine."

Staying silent Trowa just rode along with the horrible feeling of foreboding.

A/N: Okay, next chapter coming along. Sorry guys, I work full time and a half. R&R!


	7. Desolate

A/N; 11/19/05 As DeathAngel'sKiss pointed out to me, it was a short chapter for Honor Bound Gaurd, I know, I'm sorry. I've been behind and just wanted to throw something out there for you guys to chew on awhile. But here you are, another chapter because I feel bad, and everyone can thank Death for it.

My Love, My Life for my Darling Daughter Kalinda,

Silver

Desolate

Quatre paced back and forth in his private Jet, awaiting the arrival of Relenas' group. Checking his watch for the un-tenth time he nearly jumped out of his pale skin when his cell phone went off and fumbled around in his jacket pocket for the darned thing.

"Quatre Winner."

There was a brief pause as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone line, his face slowly turning from pale to white, then stiffening into a stony look.

"I understand."

Another pause and then he flipped the phone shut. Taking a moment to breath he turned to Rashid, whom could nearly always be found at his side.

"Rashid, call the boys up and tell them it's a "Jacker code" level. I need to hack into Hildes' phone and get them a message. Apparently these guys are watching the other guy's phone lines."

Rashid bowed his head and spoke into a COM link quietly before facing Quatre again.

"What's the matter Master Quatre?"

"White Fox."

With a startled look Rashid put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Master Quatre?"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Relena startled out of her near trance of watching the scenery flicker by and turned to Hilde who was digging a beeping item out of her purse with a strange look on her face.

"Dratted thing, always near the bottom. . . aha! Here it is!"

Holding a thin looking cell phone up like a prize the girl quickly brought it down and hit the speaker button.

"Hilde."

A voice on the other end of the line said immediately.

"Quatre?"

"Hilde, White Fox. Jamming. No time. Change course. Safe T. Repeat. Safe. T."

Then the line went dead. Relena looked at Hilde again, mouth open to say something but stopped at the look on the younger woman's face. With out a moment to think on it she was pushed back in her seat as Hilde leaned over her to wave at Duo, gaining his attention and motioning something, that apparently he understood because he signed something at Trowa and both revved up and sped ahead on the car.

"What's going on, Onna?"

Wufie growled, rolling the window down that had been put up to drown out Cathrine and Hilde's endless chatter about Tampons, which had really been a excuse to get him to put the window up so they could giggle about his shiny hair looking like he greased it and then polished it everyday, and make remarks about him and Sally without him getting mad.

"White Fox!"

Was all she got out before a explosion rocked the car from their right, making the girls scream and Wufie cuss something out in his native tongue, jerking the wheel to the left as Trowa and Duo take a sharp turn. After a moment Relena gets her breath back and grabs Hilde's arm.

"Hilde! What is White Fox?"

Hilde stared out the window then looked back at her, cringing as another explosion sent them into another sharp turn, followed by a second turn, Relena dimly realized they were being herded and the boys were doing everything they could to avoid it.

"They're a terrorist group that came up right after you died, eerr. . well, after your funeral, they claimed that they had killed you and caused a lot of trouble for the Preventors."

"But I never heard of them! Were they ever on the news?"

"No."

This time it was Cathrine who spoke as she started pulling something out of a hidden compartment, Relena realized they were special impact suits.

"They contacted Preventors personally and nothing they did was really able to be blamed on them, it was all set up as accidents, they only reason we ever knew it was them was that they would tell us right before they did it, to make us helpless or something. They seemed only interested in causing havoc without making it public."

With a sigh the red head pulled off her shirt, showing a lacy white bra and then pulled off her jeans, showing lacy white underwear, then quickly she started pulling on a impact suit, Relena realized they had already handed her one, Hilde was soon in a black Bra and black short short underwear, Relena, realizing she was supposed to be doing the same started taking off Trowa's jacket and her shirt, once she started unzipping her jeans did she remember one thing, She'd been able to borrow a bra from Cathrine, being near the same size and build, but she'd have felt weird wearing the girls underwear, but Duo and Hilde had rather forgotten to buy her something. Blushing profusely her cheeks reddened even more when, both girls already suited, turned to stare at her, waiting.

"Is something the matter Relena?"

Obviously she hadn't started Prudish in this, after all, she was in a bra with her pants unzipped, that had to count towards something. Smiling weakly she looked at them.

"C. . could you turn away a moment. . I. . i. . i."

"They both blinked then, being female, comprehension dawned quickly and they looked away, both fixing their impact boots and gloves on and straightening themselves up. Relena quickly got her pants off then pulled on the suit, having just enough time to pull her boots on and put her gloves on, her suit not even zipped up past her belly when suddenly the ground was above them, which is saying something.

"Hold on!"

Wufie yelled to them while gripping the wheel.

None of us have safety belts on.

For possibly being her last thought, it seemed rather lame even as it flitted through her head, then the impact came, they continued to flip, head over heel, sideways, banging and slamming into each other, the glass cracked and took all the way till the end of the tumble, to break, just as they settled nicely back on all four wheels. All four flat, bent and broken wheels.

Relena awoke what seemed like a life time later, laying uncomfortable on something, or rather, someone, with Hilde's legs over her and the other girl half on the floor and half on the seat with them, there was bloody dribbling slowly down the side of her face and her arm was at a funny angle. Relena took note of herself and realized she was defiantly bleeding, but only because of her bullet wounds breaking back open. Other then that and a strange sensation in her ankle, she seemed fine. That was, until she tried to move. Her whole body froze in pain and she let out a bloody curdling scream.

"Aahhh!"

Cathrine shifted under her, moaning and even that movement made Relenas' body pulse with pain.

"Re. . .cough, cough . .lena. . Are you. . okay?"

The other girl was obviously having a hard time breathing but Relena didn't want to move, the pain bearing her down to much.

"I. . Sob. Near hysteric breathing. . . I can't move."

Tensing the girl under moved very carefully to give herself some breathing space.

"Relena, listen. . Cough to my voicoughce, it's going to be wheezing breath alright, okay? Alright."

"Okay." She knew her voice was shaking, but she couldn't do anything about it she was scared for her life, for the very first time in her life, no matter how many bullets had hit her, or how many times she'd been kidnapped and threatened, she'd always had someone save her. But this looked completely helpless. Then Cathrine asked the one thing Relena just _knew_ she couldn't do.

"Relena, I'm going to move out from under you, I need to check on Hilde."

The young blonde's first reaction was to scream no and start sobbing again. Even as she thought it another sob choked her breath and all she could do was nod. Taking that as the affirmative, Cathy slide as easily as she could, onto the floor, supporting herself over Hilde on two, rather bloody arms, Relenas' head was tilted just enough to watch and she realized that one of Cathrines' arms was bleeding badly, but the redhead was ignoring it and checking Hilde's heart by listening and making sure she was breathing.

"She seems okay, just knocked out, and her shoulders defiantly out of place, possibly broken, definite head wound, seems to have knocked her cold though."

Clearing her throat as another coughing fit came on Cathy shifted to sit back painfully against the car door and brace herself to peek up over the front seat where Wufie was hunched over the steering wheel, on arm laying limply and defiantly broken next to his side and blood gushing down it where a piece of glass was imbedded. Sinking back down Relena looked at her.

"Aren't you going to check Wufie?"

Suddenly the girl brought her finger to her lips and shook her head, leaning back down and closing her eyes, going limp, Relena caught a movement outside and shut her own eyes, going as painfully limp as she could in a mere moment.

"Here's the right car, guess we hit a few to many."

A harsh laugh emitted after the male voice that spoke. Relena clenched her fist beside her then went slowly limp again, she could actually feel herself starting to drift off and wondered if it would be a good thing or a bad thing in this case. The car creaked as someone leaned in one of the broken windows, from the shifting and sound, Relena guessed it was the window right over Cathy.

"Here we are, Boy, these girls are trashed. Should teach them not to hang with trash like the Ex-Gundam pilots though. And be decoys for that matter, none of these girls are Queen Relena!"

The voice sounded exasperated.

"I thought our sources said they caught a phone call to Winner that Relena was going to be escorted by the former Idiots!"

More footsteps sounded outside and the car creaked again.

"You're right, for god sakes one of these girls barely has her clothes on. Queen Relena wouldn't have been seen in private with Whores like these, never the less ride with them anywhere. They must have gotten it wrong."

After a few seconds there was the sound of a fist slamming into a open hand.

"I get it! This was a decoy!"

"Yea! Those bastards!"

There were a few more muttered curses and then a sigh.

"Well, we'll just have to show them what we do when people trick us. Drag those bitches out boys, we'll have a live broadcast of some fun here and then string their bodies up."

The door opened and Relena heard Cathy's body sliding along with the door, then a dull thud, she hadn't even made a noise while the assholes let her hit the ground in a awkward position before they grabbed her roughly and dragged her out, next was Hilde who was still apparently out like a light. Relena clenched her teeth as the foot steps came for her. Hoping she could shut off the pain so they wouldn't know she was awake. She had come to the conclusion the Cathrine had been training to become like the boys when it came to pain, the fact she made no noise and let herself fall with out reacting being obvious enough to Relena who knew the girl had been awake. Two sets of hands grabbed her by the upper arms and she held her breath, then they jerked her out, making her legs hit the ground as they stood her up, she couldn't help it, her eyes flew open and she nearly yelped from the pain, just within her line of sight she could barely see both Cathy and Hilde, propped up against a stone wall, flinch.

So I was right.

"Lookie here boys! One of them sluts came to!"

One of the men in a light grey uniform clapped his hands together and walked towards where she was now being bodily held up by to others in the same uniform.

"Good."

A man in a white uniform, with brown hair and evil intending hazel eyes turned to glance at her then dismissed her in the same look.

"She'll do for a active demonstration, hold her recorders is coming online."

Hanging her head Relena could taste the bitter taste of irony as she accessed her situation. It was safe to guess that they wanted her, Relena Dorlin/Peacecraft alive. But if she admitted who she was, they'd still probably kill the other girls and take her. Of course, she was a rather important person…

"Because you are no longer important to the out come of the war."

Heero's words, Clone Heero's words, came back to her and she nearly visably shook her head.

No, my fate will be the same as theirs.

She cast a glance in the direction of the girls.

No matter what that is.

A/N: There! This one came to a whole ten pages on my Microsoft Word! Much longer then my last one! R&R!


	8. Selfless Angel in Rags

A/N; 11/19/05 I don't have a large following like some of the better writers out there, but I have come to realize perhaps I could do with a Beta Reader, so to any interested, please E-mail me. Thank you.

My Love, My Life for my Darling Daughter Kalinda,

Silver

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its' characters. I asked for them few years ago but they wouldn't give them to me. And I got thrown out of the Studios Pouts.

Selfless Angel in Whores Rags

Relena was in pain, no, it was more then just pain, she was dying. At least that's what it felt like as the grey uniformed men dragged her over to the White uniformed man standing in front of a recorder making a speech. Light blonde hair fell in her face, red blood making streaks through out it. Relena vaguely thought she should dye her hair back to red. Then she realized that was a stupid thought because she was probably going to die here, a Blonde Whore decoy for herself.

Boy they'll be upset when they realize they killed the real Queen Relena Peacecraft.

A slow smirk slide across her lips and she put on her best _Sara_ voice as she came closer to the Man in the White uniform. She knew that who ever was on the other side of that recorder was going to immediately recognize her as who she really was, even if these ill bred sons of bastards who's whore mothers didn't even want them, didn't.

Oooh, I should use that one.

_Sara _loved taking risks, while Relena was, well more Passive, so in this situation _Sara _was getting along quite well, letting Relena deal with the pain.

"Listen yea ill bred whores unwanted gets of bastards."

Anger flickered in the eyes of the man she'd interrupted talking. Immediately she knew he was amateur, a Professional would have talked over her. A Smirk slide across her bruised and bleeding lips, hidden behind tangled tendrils of bloody blonde hair, the camera was focused on her by now and those trained to see it knew she was dangerous.

"Yea, I'm talking to ya, dress in the dark did ya'? Ya'll need a new store, ya're wearing the same outfit, very unstylish."

"Shut up slut, you know nothing!"

Someone slapped her and blood frothed around her mouth as she laughed at her own little joke, slurring and wavering on her feet, truthfully just as unsteadily as she felt. The man she had been talking to stared at her like she was scum, but already she was getting the upper hand and both the other girls knew it, she could see them out of the corner of her eye, slowly moving their limbs into positions of flight, ready to bolt up. Her whole body was going numb, adrenaline was setting in now, calming her nerves and making her a bit heady. She stared right at the camera, making sure whoever was on the other end got a real good look at her before smirking evilly and tilting her head to the head man.

"Yea'll never find what no longer exists. No matter how hard you try, Pansy."

Eyes hardened into ice like blocks as his face stared to turn red, then purple, finally blue before he went at her, he was fast, but she'd been training herself for moments like these, imagining how fast Heero would have moved to kill her, and he was much more in shape then this guy, and a hell of a lot faster. Darting sideways she easily wretched herself, rather painfully, out of her captors grips at the same time as Hilde and Cathrine jumped up, Relena/_Sara _barely had time to move before a razor sharp knife shot past her cheek, literately grazing her skin and drawing blood before embedding itself into a gray uniformed man that had been about to shot her in the back. Everything started to move in a muted slow motion, she caught a flash of a toothy grin as the red head baring the knives was scooped up out of the blue by descending Preventor Special Units. Hilde was being sported similarly away, but Relena was to far in the open. She could tell by the look on both the other girls faces as they screamed at their rescuers that they figured she had no hope. And as the mostly uninjured men started to jump to their feet, the way her ankle wasn't supporting her whole weight and how dizzy she felt, she knew they had reason for the worried faces, and even the tears that stole down Hilde's grim face, Cathrine was hiding her face away, but Relena guessed there were tears there also. She had stood there, watching them be rescued, saw Lady Une on the top of the building screaming out orders and pointing at Relena franticly. Everyone was accessing the situation, Duo was yelling at Lady Une while holding Hilde to him as she cried. Wufie had made it himself to the top of the building in the chaos and stood there, arms crossed, staring down at her, as if challenging her to scream for help, but she stood there with a hopeless will of iron. A helicopter was zipping in and in the doorway a Arab blonde stood with a headset on, yelling into the microphone, but she knew it was hopeless, setting her face in grime determination she breathed in deeply.

Let them kill me, Hilde and Cathrine are safe, the world can live on without me, they have for two years after all.

All this time the men were converging on her. It was like she couldn't hear anything, then in a moment Relena could almost swear some one has suddenly turned on the noise again and turned everything from slow motion to regular speed again.

"Trowa."

Bitter sobs stole at her raspy throat and she started to fall forward feeling like her world was over with the murmur of that one name on her lips. And that's when she was grabbed.

Now it was painful, but she was so relieved when she felt herself swung across the front of a motorcycle then pressed into the bloody chest of Trowa as they sped away, dodging debris and White Fang Lackeys at high speeds. Soon onto a ramp like pile of junk and cars and into the air, Relena briefly saw the Helicopter flying directly beside them before they started to go down again, hitting the ground with a body breaking kind of jolt and a bad sound from the motor of the bike then revved off again, turning corners and running lights until Trowa seemed to feel safe. As the wind died down in her ears she faintly heard the Helicopter in the distance and realized they either must have lost it or it veered off so as not to give off their real location. After awhile at low speeds Trowa turned into a old parking garage and towards what looked like Relena as a dead end. He stopped and turned the bike off before putting the kick stand down and swinging himself off, holding her up as he does. With one hand on her back, the other removes his dinged and rather broken helmet before looking down at her. She looks up at him and bites back a pained cry, one hand tenderly going up to the side of his face, eyes on his swollen nose, where he must he hit something head on and rammed it into the helmet front. It must have been bleeding before, now stopped but still the nose stood out even under the shadow of his hair. Green eyes were some what trauma shot from impact and as she looked him over she could tell that when he'd hit, whatever he had hit, it had been hard. His left leg was set with was looked like a metal slab of a vehicle, tied with strips of his own shirt, his brown leather jacket in shreds from sliding across the ground. His blue jeans were stiff with bloody and though he wasn't showing any signs of weakness, from the amount on his upper right thigh she figured he had a stomach wound of some sort hidden under the jacket that wasn't getting any better. She tried to move, but of course that made her realize she probably wasn't in any better shape. The Special Impact Suit had absorbed most of the damage from projectiles, but with it mostly open up the front, something of which she noticed at that moment and quickly tried to cover her front even as she teetered unsteadily, she had gotten pretty banged up herself. Trowa caught her and picked her up easily enough and set her carefully down laying on the ground as he, ignoring her protests, opened up the front of her suit a little more and studied her ribs and her now re opened, bleeding bullet wounds.

"Hm."

She waited for more.

"…"

"Trowa?"

He looked at her with a unreadable expression.

"Am I going to live or not?"

She was being sarcastic, she was in pain sure, oh boy lots of pain, but she didn't feel that bad other then that. But he seemed to take her question to heart and started studying her ribs further, poking a prodding and re poking and prodding where ever she inhaled sharply in pain. After what seemed like a life time later he finally spoke.

"Three broken and two possible fractured ribs, sluggish bleeding from your old wounds and a lot of bruises."

She waited again, but it seemed he was down once more. With a sigh she started to sit up, then winced in pain. Trowa suddenly stilled her and held her to him softly, moving his reset leg to rest straight out behind her and sitting on the ground with her. Leaning her smaller frame into his, and just holding her tense body against his.

On my gods, my heart, I swear he can hear it.

She was trying hard to relax and breath steadily but finding it difficult being this close to him.

After awhile the exhaustion and blood loss is finally getting to her, nausea was creeping up on her.

"Trowa. ."

She felt him shift and looked up at him, bringing her face a mere inch from his, she felt her heart beat flutter and saw a strange flicker in his eyes and a whole moment passed, she could feel his warm breath on her lips making her tremble.

"Tro. . "

And she was cut off, not by the kiss that surly would have happened, but by throwing herself forward, away from him and puking the measly contents of her stomach onto the asphalt as he softly rubbed her back, after that her would went black.

: R&R! Hate me Love me, there it is. Mwah!


	9. The True Perfect Soldier

A/N: Alrighty then, this chapter is more descript, less verbal. I need some practice and describing details. Next chapter will be longer and it'll have more talking, less blind emotional panic. Heh.

My Love, My Life for my Darling Daughter Light Goddess Kalinda,

Silver

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its' characters.

Logically

Once again Relena found herself awaking in a new and different place, and, once again she was awake before being checked in on. Looking around silently she was able to discern that she was either in a very clean and comfortable cell or in a hospital. Considering the current state of affairs she really would rather not be in the hospital. So many people would be trying to see her. Flowers, cards, letters, all the rubbish she had nearly escaped. Without moving, but knowing the groggy feeling in her head to be the effects of powerful pain relievers, she could only hazard a guess about the extent of her injuries. Thinking about it she tried to remember exactly what had occurred to make her pass out. Strange flashes of a blonde haired boy in a tux hanging out the side of a Helicopter made her head pound. The broken rumble of a motorcycle some where outside the room followed by sudden shouts and curses made her think about the nearly totaled bike that Trowa had saved her on.

Trowa! His face inches from hers a strange emotion reflected in his eyes. Had she kissed him? Wait. Screwing her face up Relena remembered, thanks to the bad aftertaste in her mouth, throwing up and a gentle hand holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Mmhh. . .hell."

Blurrily eyes blinked a few times before she tried to move. First her arm was raised to rub her face, sticky from dried sweat, then she shifted onto her side a bit, on baited breath waiting for the pain. When none came she started to push herself up and shove the sheets off of herself before dropping her feet to the floor and starting to stand.

That was when the room started to spin. The pain came flooding through her at first like pure ice shards cutting through every vein in her body, then like lava flowing over her body, until she couldn't stand a second longer, with a cry of pain she fell to the floor in a heap, clutching her rib cage.

"Ahh! Trowa!"

She didn't know why she called out for him, but it drew a immediate response. As if a bomb had exploded, the door to her room flew open and sunlight filtered in. Loud clanging noises that had been in the distant background suddenly stopped and many running feet thundered over the concrete towards the room where she lay huddled on the cold floor.

With a grimace of pain she glanced up into the sunlight and froze, there in the doorway stood a figure she knew almost as well as she knew herself. The dark messy hair was more disheveled then usual and those Persian blue eyes that could pin her with one look were filled with some strange emotion. One she couldn't place but made her want to run, without thought she was on her feet, mad dashing through the door, stumbling with numb pain and fear, right under his arm, twisting just out of reach as his hand shot out at her, if she had been in the right mind she would have been proud of herself for those years of training to out maneuver him. She turned, tripping and falling backwards before scrambling back, her chest heaving up and down with such panic that the over sized shirt she was wearing was slipping further down her bandaged shoulder and the top of her chest was starting to show. He had turned to watch her, eyes blazing strangely taking a step out and his hand reaching out towards her. Standing next to him looking shocked at the response was Duo, closing a circle around her were a group of mechanics. Somewhere she heard Hilde yelling at people to move and Cathrine yelling for Trowa, but her world had gone back to one person and the images of him as he raised the gun up to shoot her. The blood appearing suddenly on his chest and spurting out at her even as the searing bullet ripped through her skin. Blank Persian blue eyes staring as she fell limply backwards, the sand cold and wet with her blood and the in coming tide. She felt her heart beating come faster and faster, drowning out all other noises until the whole world seemed full of only her heart pounding. Those blank eyes.

"No."

With one determined word she fainted, cast into darkness again.

Much later she awoke again, the throbbing from her wounds telling her that the pain relievers were wearing off. She was fully aware this time and remembered everything.

"Heero."

There was a movement at the other side of the room and a lithe form uncurled itself from a chair and stood up stretching, arms went over the head and a tight shirt raised to show off the flat pale stomach then settled back down again. The girl, for the long hair and curvy body told Relena this was defiantly a female, stayed in the shadows as she moved towards the door.

"I'll go tell them you're awake again Princess."

It was a soft feathery voice, light with a edge to it. As if the girl had lived a hard life but didn't let that fact get her to down. The door opened and closed with a click as the girl exited into the dark exterior room. Relena moved softly and turned onto her side, ignoring the pain and staring after the girl. She didn't recognize her, at least she didn't think she recognized her, but the voice, other then the edge of bitterness it sounded so young.

"Ugh."

Pushing herself up slowly and carefully she adjusted her pillows and covers as best she could, cringing as her ribcage creaked and throbbed in protest.

"I probably caused more damage in my attempt to run. I'm so Stupid!"

She pushed her bleach blonde hair back out of her face, making a note to ask for a brush sometime to get it un-tangled and settled painfully back on her pillows again to wait. Thinking back, she realized of course that the Heero in front of her today was the real "Live" Heero and not the fake that had attacked her so long ago. Wait, was it really only about two weeks? Shaking her head and sending her hair fanning out she let her eyes close.

The next time she opened them the bedside lamp was on and someone was sitting in a chair next to her reading a book. Across the room in the chair the girl had been sitting in earlier that night someone was typing away rhythmaticly on a key board she closed her eyes again and wiggled her feet a bit and felt someone shift sitting on the foot of her bed and the someone's garlicky breath breathed down on her face making her screw up her nose in distaste.

"Hey I think she's awake!"

A voice a little to loud for a sickroom said, gusting more garlic breath at her making her gag and cough. There was a noise and a loud thump as the weight on her bed was thrown off, then replaced.

"Hey!"

"Relena."

"Relena."

Two Monotone voices said her name at the same time, then paused, as if looking at each other. The typing had stopped and she felt the book resting on her arm, peeking first one eye then the other open she faced to worried, blank faces. Licking her lips she tried for a noise, any noise.

"Imawayk."

Making a face she closed her eyes and nodded thanks to whomever handed her the cup of water and took a drink, trying again.

"Thank you, I'm awake. What is going on? Are Hilde and Cathrine Alright? Duo is because that's whose breath I smelled."

She smiled at that, then continued, her eyes still shut.

"Is Wufie alright, and was it my imagination but was Mister Quatre Winner, the billionaire Politician hanging out of a helicopter in a tux?"

Someone coughed, or laughed, she couldn't tell then Duo was back on the edge of the bed and the shifting made Relena open her eyes. Trowa the first worried face, sat on the bed next to her, his book resting lightly in his hand on her arm, Heero stood behind him, arms crossed and gazing now across the room., his was the second worried face that had floated in the back round. As her eyes adjusted she could see that it was getting lighter out and there were various implements scattered around. Bloody bandages piled up the trash in the corner and she could only guess she had ripped open something she'd hurt in the accident, in her panic earlier the day before. Closing her blue eyes again she shook her head and fought back tears.

Who was she to ask for them to care for her? To protect her to the end, to stay up all night with her and watch over her. She wasn't Queen Relena anymore, She didn't want to be. She didn't deserve this, deserve them.

"I'm so Sorry!"

With a choked sob her world went blank again.

Six pages, joy. R&R!

How can blank faces look worried? Only Trowa and Heero could pull that off.


	10. Trials and Tales

A/N: Ok, It's alright if you hurt me, really. ;p I'm sorry, they wiped the computer and ALL, yes ALL my documents are gone. . EVERYTHING. . my Original Manuscript I was working on for my own Fantasy book. . gone, the fanfics I was starting, gone, the two, count them TWO! Chapters for this story I had done, GONE! The chapter for each the others, (Other then Whisper) . .yes. . gone. . Plus all my up loads and everything, all gone. So Here is my attempt to remember the chapters. Thank you for not killing me yet!

My Love, My Life for my Darling Daughter Light Goddess Kalinda,

Silver

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its' characters.

Earlier in the week

Relena had awoke again a few days after the incident. The only other person in the room was Hilde, she was asleep on a couch. Relena noticed she'd been moved while she was out. This room had the door on the other end of the room and two big bright windows that were shinning light in to the room. Also there was the couch Hilde slept on and a arm chair, both facing the bed. With a soft smile the blonde girl cleared her throat a bit to try and lossen her vocals before speaking, but Hilde jumped about two feet in the air as if Relena had suddenly screamed and rushed over.

"Relena! You're finally awake!"

The Excited girl nearly threw herself on the thin girl on the bed but stopped short and

hugged her lightly instead before bouncing off much like her boyfriend.

"I'll be right back!"

Rushing out Hilde left Relena there to wait. With a slightly loud sigh the blonde girl slowly and carefully sat up, adjusting the blankets around her. She was in proper night clothes this time, instead of the oversized mans shirt and undergarments she had been wearing in her desperate escape attempt. Just thinking about it her cheeks burned.

"Someone's thinking Naughty thoughts!"

The braided "baka" exclaimed walking in carrying the equivalent to a all the treasure in the world on a tray to Relena and set the breakfast tray down on her lap. She didn't even say anything, she just grabbed the glass of orange juice and downed it, starting in and gulping her milk with every few mouthfuls. Duo and Hilde sat there starring at her in awe. But she didn't seem to even notice them at all as she tore into her food in a way that a girl as skinny as her in never expected to.

"You're going to make yourself sick."

A soft voice chuckled from the doorway. Cathrine stood there a moment before she moved to reveal Trowa standing right behind her. Relena's stomach did a nervous flip at the soft look in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"She's nearly cleaned the tray off with her tongue at this point!"

Duo exclaimed only to be hit in the back of the head with is own braid and Hilde standing over him as Relena's cheeks burn brighter and she tries to finish swallowing her mouth full before facing Duo and Hilde with a bright smile on her pale face.

"Thank you, this is delicious, I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I smelled it."

She laughed gently at herself, the bags under her eyes from over sleep lightening up a little as her strength started to return to her..

"And then my mind just went blank and basic instincts took over."

The girls and Duo laughed and Trowa smiled lightly. After awhile they all came in, one or two at a time until her room was filled. Wufie and Lady Une were even there. Her Brother and Noin had shown up before she woke up the other time but hadn't been able to be present any of the times she'd been awake. She was reintroduced to Quatre and they hit it off pretty well. After awhile someone finally spoke up. Noin, gently as she could, asked th question on almost all their minds.

"Why Relena? Why did you fake your death? Why did you disappear? Why?"

The room went quiet and Relena couldn't help but glance at Trowa who's very eyes told her he'd kill them all if she wanted. She smiled shakily and turned to face the room.

"I think. . I'd like a shower and a change of clothes first. Before we get into all that. If it wouldn't be to much. . ."

She trailed off looking around, a few people looked like they were going to tell her to deal, ( Wufie) and a few others nodded. Two people didn't move though and these two people scared her the most to admit her story into the open when they were around. Catherine and Hilde took it on themselves and shoved everyone else out of the room and helped her out of bed and into the bathroom, leaving her to her necessities while they went clothes hunting.

Relena would easily admit she spent a good deal of time in the bath room that day, because she was trying to hold off the inevitable. When she emerged, clean and fresh and feeling a bit more close to being ready to face them the other two girls had put together nearly ten outfits for her to choose from. Out of all the clothes Relena had finally pulled clothes from two different outfits together before retreating back in to the bath room to change and brush her hair and try to look a little more healthy.

Once she emerged an hour later she looked nearly like her old self again. Really like the OLD Relena, she wore a nearly professional looking outfit of a black a line skirt with a slight slit in the front right side above the knee, a cream colored silky blouse with a slightly low neck line, and over that a black low cut V neck sweater, she wore cream colored hose and black heels and her hair was back up in a strict bun

Looking in a mirror one last time she sighed and plastered a professional smile on her face, both the other girls in the room gave eachother a look as they followed her out. Thinking that the smile on the girls face they'd come to think of as part of their inproved family, just didn't fit her true personality. She was trying to be who everyone else wanted her to be again and they weren't going to put up with that to long. Relena gave them her real smile, nervous and weak.

"Show time. . ."

And with another sigh the girl walked out into the living area where almost everyone waited on her story. Trowa already knew it, but he was there as back up. Taking a stance at her right hand as she sat in a chair facing everyone, her back straight and her face composed. Cathrine took up the place on her left and Hilde sat down next to Duo, both of whom were in the seats closest to the girl sitting there looking more like a woman suddenly. Once more playing her part in the play that the political snakes ran.

"So. I guess, to tell a story it's best to start from the beginning. Since that's where you start on the path to the end."

Giving them a tight lipped smile she took a breath in and started in. Watching the faces around her at first. Before she finally gave up and concentrated on a open window across the room and left the expressions to Trowa and Cathrine, whom she could talk to later about it all.

A/N: I'll tell her story in the next story. Before I had it all together but I can't remember it straight right now and I want to post this part. R&R!


	11. Relenas' Tale

AN: I am trying to countinue this story properly. I actually wrote a whole chapter before I realized I only had saved 1-9 on a disc and I already had a Chapter 10 up. So I'm going to either just delete it or work it into the next chapter. So here is a attempt at Chapter 11.

Relenas' Tale

"I guess it's easiest to say that I was getting worn down more and more over the few years of politics and "Royalty". The fake smiles, the barely hidden insults in all the fluff talk."

The Girl sighed softly.

"I was so determined before, to live my life to make others' lives better. But it took its' toll on my soul, and soon my body."

She glanced up at her Brother and pleaded slightly. "I was careful, not to let you, or anyone else notice my health issues. Swore my staff to secrecy, even, just so no one would worry."

Someone shifted in the room and Relena slumped slightly in her chair, to tired from her injuries to keep up her straight shoulders and back.

"I kept telling myself, 'After this rally, after this conference, I'll rest, I'll go on vacation. .'

But I was just lying to myself, there was always another paper to look over. Another policy to approve, another Rally to attend."

Pausing the girl took a sip of water.

"The fainting incident, before I. . "died". It's what led to my idea, then, a meeting with the Scientists got me the rest of the way. They made the clone body, the body everyone thought was me, they grew it, the infected it with the pneumonia, while I pretened to be home sick, then. . They had it dilivered to my room."

There was a pause, finally Noin glanced at Zechs' blank face and back to his sister asking softly, the question they were all wondering

"Why. . ? Why go to that length?"

You see, I didn't just faint. . .I. . I. ."

She was biting her lips together now, bright blue eyes filling with pain and tears, she was starring so hard at the floor it was a wonder it didn't simply flatten in that spot, the room drew a collective unconscious breath, all eyes but one Persian Blue, were on her, the other was starring at Trowa quietly.

"I miscarried. . I was pregnant, and the stress on my body couldn't handle the baby. ."

Deadly silence followed that, and most eyes flew to look at Heero, whom apparently had sated his curiosity and was now starring out the window with his arms crossed.

Two sets of eyes, one blue and one nearly violet were on Trowa, who stood there looking blank, shell shocked.

Zechs took a step towards Heero angerly and Noin held him back, watching Relenas' tearful eyes betray her as she glanced up at the shocked Hunter Green ones of the Silencer, then away.

Clearing her throat she hurried on.

" I didn't even know I was pregnant. When I fainted, Heero was the one that caught me that day, and seeing the blood he took me to a Doctor, assuring that we'd be untraceable in our visit there. He's the only one that knew I had ever been pregnant. I never told anyone else. I. ."

"Obviously you didn't!" The voice was a bomb going off in comparison to Relenas' soft teary voice. Duo was frowning at the girl as he opened his mouth to say something else, but a fist to his jaw stopped that.

Hilde massaged her hand and glared down at her boyfriend. Quatres' eyebrows were nearly aligned with his blonde hair and his clear blue eyes were wide. Wulfie raised an elegant eyebrow and Heero glanced at the braided fool on the floor before he walked out.

"Hn."

Trowa seemed to gather himself after the punch and without looking around he left the room, heading a different direction from Heero.

Relena spoke up.

"I never said my choices were right or wrong. They were simply my choices and I did what I did. I realized long before now that running away wasn't the answer and knew one day everything would catch up with me."

Taking a breath she stared every person in the eyes one by one.

"I will live with my choices, and I have a lot to set right, but right now we have these Terrorists to deal with and a reason for my still being alive when a medical examiner announced to the world I was dead and gone."

Nodding she stood and walked into the room she was staying in, quickly followed by Hilde, and after a moments though, Cathrine followed after, slower and with thought.

"I'll kill Yuy."

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will. ."

"No, you won't."

"Ye. ."

"It wasn't Heero."

Zechs' and Noin looked up as duo dusted himself off and glared at Relenas' door.

"What do you mean it wasn't that Bas. . "

"I mean that the baby's father wouldn't have been Heero damnit!"

With a few choice words and some growling Duo took off out of the room, Wulfie took a chair, semi guarding Relenas' door, reading a book.

Quatre stayed near a window looking out quietly while Noin dragged Zechs towards a spare and sparse room to talk.

Quatre glanced and Wulfie in the silence and gave almost a chuckle.

"That went well. . ."

"Stupid Onna."

)*( That was my attempt, though I've semi lost the original story line, there's at least a kick for it.)*(


	12. Downtime

A/N: I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story they follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or claim it as your own.

Downtime

Relena sat near a window, legs pulled up to her chest, watching the world outside with blank blue eyes. She'd finally admitted one of her many secrets to her friends and family, and of course, she knew it was going to take time for the man that would have been her childs Father to come around. Zechs was still convinced it was Heeros' despite Duos protest that it was nearly impossible that it was his, Hilde was sitting on Relenas bed, flipping through a Magazine, she understood why Duo was upset, they'd been trying for over a year to get pregnant and after a visit to the Doctors, found out that it was next to impossible, due to the war and the weapons leaks and the Mechas power cores, most the soldiers and pilots had been next to sterilized. The news the girl creating so much action in their somewhat quiet lives post war, had been pregnant, was a bit of a shock on everyone.

Cathrine was painting her toe nails and looking over the set designs for the next show. Trowa could take time off, but she didn't have that luxury.

There was a knock on the door and after glancing at Relena whom simply nodded at the window, Cathy called out for the person to enter. There stood a girl with long dark red hair and a curvy body, her combat boots, black cargo pants that rode low on her hips, showing the pale skin of her flat stomach, screams "rough chick". Also wearing a cut off tank top in the Darkest Purple Relena had ever seen. It was her voice that made the blonde realize this was the same girl that had been watching over her some nights before, whom she'd yet to see since.

"Zechs asked me to bring this to the Princess." With that she threw a small package into Relenas lap without much ado and turned, hair flaring out behind her to leave again.

"Lye!" Hilda and Catherine cried out with some astonishment to the girls blatant rudeness. Bright green eyes shot daggers behind her as she walked out and slammed the door behind her without another word.

"What the hell got into her?" Hilde yelled, throwing her magazine against the door the girl had slammed and jumping off the bed.

"Hilde. ." Relenas soft voice seemed to stop the dark haired girl right before a rant.

"Who is she?" Letting her legs stretch out before standing a bit stiffly, the blonde girl tilted her head to the side, clasping the package in both small pale hands.

"Ah. . We-ll. She's a special Agent, Heeros Partner from the Preventors."

"I thought Duo was Heeros Partner?" Hilde shrugged a little. "He quit right after your. . Erm, Funeral." The girl gave a sheepish smile. "And helped me to put my Das' Junk Lot make on the map."

Relena blinked, and, being smart, realized quickly there were plenty of reasons the pretty young woman would have to dislike her. "She Loves him, doesn't she?"

Hilde coughed and looked away, and Cathrine smiled and shrugged. "We thought it was pretty obvious too, but almost no one but us seemed to notice. Not even Duo seems to have realized it yet, and that's saying something. He sticks his nose into everyones business, which is probably why he knew Heero wasn't the reason you were pregnant.."

At that Relena felt her heart clench in her chest and sighed, looking out the window once more. "Do. . Do you think Trowa will forgive me?" Cathrine sighed and Hilde let her eyes fall to the floor.

"It's Trowa, of course he will, he just needs time to think things over."

More then anything in the world, Relena wanted to believe the redheads opinion on her adopted brother.

Some hours later Relena had been left alone to "rest". Not that she'd been able to, mostly she'd been tossing and turning while her head tried not to explode. At her request, Wufie had slipped her a folder of information on White Fangs recorded acts of Terror. So now she not only had her personal life to think about, but also the possible motives this group would have to claim her Death as well as the other acts they had committed. Possibly the Glory, but since they previously hadn't let their actions be known to any but the Preventers, it was unlikely.

She was soon drawn out of her head by a tapping on her window, blinking she slowly sat up to see the girl Lye hanging upside down outside her window, holding a pint of chunky chocolate ice cream and two spoons. Confused and slightly amused she walked over and unlocked and opened the window wide, raising her eyebrows as the ice cream and spoons were handed to her without word before the girl took hold of the windowsill and, without much effort, release the rope wrapped around her waist and legs with a few wiggles of her hips and legs and literately rolled forward through the window and into a standing position in the room.

"Hey, did they give you a Vid player in here?" Lye closed and relocked the window before turning and looking around the room, everywhere but at Relena herself.

"Uh. . Yes?" Blinking the blonde used the spoons to point at a wardrobe looking piece of furniture, following shortly behind as the other girl, without another word, headed over there and opened the doors to the thing, reveling the screen and vid player within.

Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a square leather wallet looking thing and opened it to reveal a small collection of vid disks in it. Pulling one out she popped it in and started out, walking over and flicking the overhead lights off before throwing herself onto her stomach on Relenas bed. Without looking at the Former Queen she motioned the girl over to the bed. And while some childish part of her wanted to demand more respect, or even yell at the girl to find out why she was there in the first place, she simply walked over, and much more carefully climbed across the bed, going to lay on her own stomach she stopped mid motion to stare at the pillow the girl held ready to tuck under her to help alleviate some of the uncomfortableness of her wounds.

"T-t-thanks."

"Hn." Relena tried not to giggle at the girl re-enacting Heeros trade mark noise with near perfection but a few snickers escaped and the girl glared over at her, apparently seemingly trying to decide weather to throw her off the bed or not.

"S-s-sorry, hehe. Hm." Clearing her throat blue eyes turned back to the screen, and after a moment Lye's Green did too. "What are we watching?" Relena took one of the spoons and offered it to the other girl after Lye had popped the top off the ice cream, then helped herself to a scoop, figuring it'd be stupid to ask if they were sharing, when there were two spoons. Lye didn't bother commenting on that and instead answered her.  
"Princess Bride, I figured it was a fitting movie title doe you.." Relena blinked, an eyebrow raising slowly. "You realize I was a Queen, and then a Politician most previously, why do you always call me Princess?"

The girl chose not to comment and just watched the screen while taking spoonful after spoonful of Ice Cream. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and two figures rushed in. It was only when Lye was suddenly off the bed and aiming two guns at them that Relena realized it was Cathy and Hilde, both giggling and trying to stifle it. At the sight of the guns the two girls blinked in the darkened room , Lye holstered her weapons without further ado.  
"Don't just rush into the room, idiots.." With that she flopped back onto the bed as the dark and red haired girls walked further in, settling themselves in front of the bed on the floor with spare pillows and blankets which Cathy set up while Hilde held a pizza box with a bowl settled on top of it.

"Wufie agreed, after some bribing, to keep the guys out and not tell them we're all in here. And here is the pizza and some popcorn!" Both girls held up a paper plate of pizza with popcorn piled beside it to the two girls on the bed. The beginning of the movie had started but Relena had been able to follow along mostly so far.

Awhile later the credits rolled and Relena glanced down to see Hilde was snoring with her head in Catherines lap, and Cathy was sprawled out on somewhat propped up pillows against the bottom of the bed, also sound asleep.

Glancing sideways she wasn't sure she should have been surprised that Lye was wide awake, still starring at the screen, and while she barely heard the sigh, she noticed the large intake and let out of breath the girl took. Without a word the dark auburn haired girl got up and headed back towards the window.

"Why?" It was one word that asked so much, Relena herself was unsure as to what could be answered.

Lye shrugged softly. "Princesses are always the ones being rescued by the Princes." With that she unlocked the window, leaned out it and grasping the rope let herself start to fall, legs lithely wrapping themselves in the rope to help slow her descent.

It took Relena a moment to realize that Lye had answered her earlier question, and her hunch about the girls feelings for Heero.

Sighing Relena figured it was probably time to sleep, heading to the side of the bed, blue eyes fell on the package Lye had tossed at her much earlier that day, having forgot about it she curiously picked it up and sitting on her bed, tore the top open, turning it a small locket fell out onto her open palm. After a brief flash of the dream she'd had, what seemed like lifetimes ago now, she felt herself nearly hyperventilating. Realizing how stupid it was to freak out over a necklace she turned it over to see the initials R.H.P. Carved into the back of it. But, even after trying everything she could thing of, the pretty little necklace stayed securely shut. Sighing the blonde clasped it around her neck and flicked her bedside lamp off, turning in for the night. The Company of Hildes snores and Cathy's occasional sleep humming of circus songs making it far easier to doze off then the empty room had been earlier.

(( Obviously, if anyone is even keeping track of this poor neglected story any longer, I SUCK! . I know, I know. "Do you know how LOOOONG it's been Silver!" Yes, yes, wwwwway to long. I found myself in a very, very deep slump involving antidepressants and lack of enthusiasm, for that and the long delay, I'm sorry. Hopefully this (Somewhat tame) chapter will help dampen the angry flames. 3 ))


	13. Out for a Run

**shiitakehero** Thank you for your vote of confidence, when I had none. ^.^;

A/N: I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story they follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or claim it as your own.

Mysterious Friends

Relena was sprinting, turning corners, jumping obstacles, dodging suddenly obstructions to her path and panting raggedly. But she knew if she were caught, it'd be all over for her. So, she kept running, despite the stitch in her side, the ache of her barely healed wounds, and the throbbing that was surely going to end up being a pulled muscle in her right leg.

She risked a glance back and saw her pursuer, the look in his eye was enough to make her kick up her pace even more. He was **determined** to catch her now. In front of her someone stepped out of a room and flung their hand out, as if to block her path, so on instincts Relena dropped into a baseball slide under the arm and as soon a she was past, was on her feet again and running, dodging around another corner, through a spacious room and out through the open back doors, into the sunshine.

Blonde hair flowing out behind her like a cape as she ran down the stone steps at a breakneck pace, behind her she could hear yelling and shouting. Great, now she'd caused a commotion. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from her goal.

And there it was, Relena spotted the dark shiny car just past the hedge and stairs not ten yards away. Pushing her body further she heard the heavy footsteps behind her, gaining. Considering the pain in her side and leg she doubted she had much left to give before she was caught so she turned suddenly, giving up on the stairs and bursting through the hedge, it was almost a shock, when her feet left the ground and her body was floating mid air for a moment, though she'd been expecting it she'd definitely misjudged the height of the ledge the hedge was on from the driveway below.

"..." She barely had time to let out a breath before her body started falling. For the first time she thought she might have had a stupid idea.

Trying to remain calm and loose as she went feet first towards the cement below the girl guessed at what injuries she'd be sporting soon. Probably at the very least a sprain, very least.

There was a "tap" as her right sneaker hit the ground and suddenly her underarms were grabbed and someone's knees were in her back keeping her body from hitting the ground with their own momentum, someone had rushed forward with precise timing in front of her and had also grabbed her arms, at her elbows to pull her forward, making her the rope that kept the person behind from cracking their tailbone.

With her eyes still screwed shut she finally inhaled the breath that had left her in the air and smelled the slight scent of trees and soap she knew well. Which was the reason she'd been trying to kill herself trying to get outside before he left, despite the many warnings of "It's not safe" and "He'll be fine, you'll see when he comes back."

"Goddammit Princess!" Before Relena could open her eyes she was shoved forward from behind, the hands under her arms leaving her against her forward rescuers chest as Lye apparently collapsed angrily behind her, and the sound of a sudden "Thud" meeting her ears as someone else jumped down from the barrier wall.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with her, but what the hell Relena!" Duos voice was strained with the labored breathing and his hair was loose from it's usual braid from the chase. "I thought you'd lost it when you took off like I was some sort of wild beast after you!"

She heard the "Thunk" of him apparently either kicking or punching the wall.

She had started breathing desperately, drawing air into her abused lungs as she clung to the shirt of the person in front of her, she'd definitely noted, through being yelled at from behind, that he hadn't let go of her or pushed her away yet. And despite it all she thought that was at least worth it for now.

Behind here there was shifting as Lye came to her feet, muttering under her breath about "Dumb Blondes" and brushing herself off, from the sounds Relena could hear.

"S-Sorry. . I just. ." She was talking into Trowas chest, clutching his shirt tighter in her hands. The Former Queen felt faint and her body was starting to shake.

"How can someone so frail and scrawny looking out run a Former Gundum pilot and Preventors Agent!" Lye had turned on Duo, realizing from the way Trowa slowly slid his arms around Relena, his eyes starring down at the top of the girls head with a soft expression on his usually blank face, that she had no way of out letting her anger at the girl till Trowa was gone again.

Unfortunately for her Hilde was jogging up to them, out of breath herself and holding her side. "Do...n't y..ou … sta...rt.. on... him!" With that she collapsed onto the ground, near Duos feet, panting hard. Duo affectionately ruffled his Girlfriends hair before looking up at his best friends Preventors Partner with a glare.

"This from the girl that was in front of her and still couldn't stop her." With that he leaned down and scooped up Hilde, who squeaked in surprise before he turned and carried her back towards the stairs.

"Hmph." Lye glared after the two a full minute before realizing she was now the responsible one for the Princess, glancing at Trowa whom was now looking at her with a blank stare she rolled her eyes and pointed off a a ways, before turning and walking that direction. Giving them some moments privacy.

"Relena." His voice was quiet and even as he stared at her forehead, waiting for her to look up.

Biting her lip the girl did just that, looking up and starring into his eyes. And while the brunette was well used to the feelings the girl invoked in him, it still hadn't lessened their effect. When she'd been there, bloody and breathing shallow on the bed after her run in with the fake Heero, he thought he was going to go crazy. Helplessness was not something a former Gundam Pilot was used to.

"I-I-I'm Sorry. Whew." After taking a breath she felt much calmer, not that she was ever 100% calm around the Silencer.

"I'm sorry. I just. You've been gone for two weeks, and then you were only here the night, WHILE I was sleeping, and then you were planning on taking off again! I wouldn't have even known if Duo hadn't opened his mouth!" She was so frustrated she wanted to stomp her foot like a kid, but she settled herself with jerking on his shirt. It was the first time she noticed he was wearing a dress shirt, when she leaned around to glance into the cars interior, she saw a Dress Jacket hanging in the back of the car.

"Oh, it is something important. I'm sorry. I probably, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She blew air out of her nose, a habit she was picking up from Hilde, and sighed. Turning she stopped only when Trowas hand closed over hers.

"Relena, I'll be back on Tuesday." Squeezing her hand he let go and turned to shut the backdoor of the car before getting into the drivers seat.

"Goodbye." Relena jumped a little, looking up at him through the open window of the car as he started it.

"Oh, Goodbye." And with that he drove off down the long driveway. She was so intent that she failed to hear Lye coming up behind her until the girl whacked her upside the head. Somewhat hard.

"Ow!" Blue eyes watered as she turned to look at the other girl incredulously. "What!"

"Apparently in your moment of fuzzy happy, you forgot that you are in trouble, missy." Lye went to grab her arm and drag her but it was then that the blondes body finally gave out and Lye found herself nearly jerked to the ground as Relena fainted. "Shit! How am I supposed to carry you. I mean, really?"

Looking around she only spotted Heero just as he came up next to them and took Relenas arm from her hand to lift the girl up into his arms.

"Heero. . Ah!" Realizing her slip a moment to late Lye sighed and followed after him. "Were you there the whole time, Yuy?"

"Hn." Was his affirmative answer.

"Of course you were. Can never be to far from the Princess." Lye felt the sigh in her chest, but refrained from letting it out. Jogging ahead she hated herself a little for the tears in her eyes. "Well I'll just leave her to you then."

Heero was man enough to watch her hips sway as she walked away, not that she ever noticed, but he heard the "Men!" she let out exasperated under her breath.

~.~.~

Heero watched his partner go on ahead of him with no outward sound. Wondering why females were so much more complicated. Of course there was a guy at Preventors Office whom was also that sort of complicated, but he left that alone.

"Onna." Was the agreeing comment from the black haired man sitting sipping his coffee at a tea table out on the patio, though Heero hadn't said anything.

"Hn." And Heero carried Relena inside the Mansion safe house.

((So, another update. I'll try to keep them fairly steady if I can. I don't sleep much at night, after all, though I work during the day. ^.^;

~Silver ))


End file.
